My World
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: My world tells the story of Lauren, a girl who uses the wonderful world of the Storm Hawks created by Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps. As a getaway place from her tragic life. Reality Sucks, Fantasy? yes please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own not of Storm Hawks it belongs to Nerd Corps. I do however own the character Lauren **

**A/N: alright this story is completely strange but bare with me :)**

**Me: alright this is kind of weird but all truths are weird e.g.: the more you run over a cat the flatter it gets. **

**Piper: Kendal just say it**

**Me: oh alright well Finn inspired this story *looks at piper***

**Piper: Finn did wha..? *faints***

**Aerrow: *runs into room picks up piper looks at me* Kendal what did you do?**

**Me: Err hi Aerrow I told her that Finn inspired me**

**Aerrow: *looks completely bewildered* huh?**

**Me: its true Finn did**

**Finn: *enters room* what did I do? And what the hell happened to piper? *eyeing her unconscious form in Aerrow's arms***

**Aerrow: I'm lost ask Kendal *walks out of the room still holding piper***

**Finn: Kendal what did I do?**

**Me: you inspired me to write this very insane story **

**Finn: anytime baby! *does his chica cha thing***

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**Finn: so why don't you start writing it then? *points at blank word doc page***

**Me: *blushes* err... go away and I'll call you when the first chapter is finished**

**Finn: ok *winks leaves room***

**Me: on with the story.**

Lauren's P.O.V

Finn and I walked down the corridor together heading towards the rich smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes that was leaking from the kitchen. "Yes Piper's cooking" Finn says to me I smile "and its legend what?" I say holding up my hand for a high five "dary!" Finn says as he slaps his hand to mine. (A/N yes Barney is my favourite How I Met Your Mother character :) he interlocks our fingers and I blush. Finn you do know I have a boyfriend back in reality right?" he shrugs "it's not like you can call him and tell him or that he will come here to bash me this is your world remember. The strangest thing is your world is a creation of real life and Nerd Corps' cartoon Storm Hawks see even I know that all this isn't real. I quote: _you built up a world of magic, because your real life is tragic_" he looks at me "ouch Finn the truth hurts me remember" tearing up see back in real life I lost my mother, my sisters and brother in a car accident and now I have to live with my dad who is always drunk so I escape to 'my world' to think and let's just say it goes mad. "Awe I'm sorry Lauren I didn't mean it like that I forgot" he hugged me and by this time we had made it to outside the kitchen. We broke apart opened the door and nearly dropped dead. It wasn't Piper who was cooking it was...

**Me: FINN!**

**Finn: *runs in like a mad man reads the page* oh Kendal choice spot to end the chapter. Ha-ha that was so very funny we nearly died of surprise that morning ay?**

**Me: ya think? We didn't know that it could cook did we?**

**Finn: stop now before you give it away *winks***

**Me: read and review please people :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again I don't own storm hawks I own Lauren though ;)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Finn: hey Kendal have you finished the story yet?**

**Me: no Finn be patient **

**Finn: oh sorry **

**Me: on with the...**

**Finn: NOOOO! I wanna say it please**

**Me: *nods***

**Finn: on with the story teehee**

Lauren's P.O.V

Finn and I opened the kitchen door to our surprise it was Radarr who was cooking not Piper. "Err... Radarr where's Piper?" Finn asked he looks up points in the direction of Aerrow's room. Finn and i share the same evil grin, Radarr rolls his eyes and goes back to cooking. Screw breakfast we had to know what was going on. We ran down the corridor stopped outside Aerrow's room pressed our ears against the door and listened intensely. *inside the room* "no piper I will not let you risk your life for another crystal sorry but no" "but Aerrow what if Lauren goes with me?" "Over my dead body piper she's as reckless as Finn" Finn looks at me I shrug it off he can get away with it this time "ok what if you came with me? It'd just be the two of us away from everyone else" she asks suggestively wow she was nearly as good as me at getting what she wants "oh alright piper when you put it that way" I crouch down to peek through the key hole, I gasp Finn takes a look he gasps too, we giggle "hey who's out there?" yelled Aerrow we ran for our lives straight to Finn's room. When we had finally recovered from our fit of laughter we lay there on Finn's bed silent. Finn was staring at me "err... Finn what are you staring at?" I ask "you Lauren you're beautiful, I don't get why you chose that loser of a guy from reality when you could have the Finnster in a world where you feel as if you matter where you do matter." I blushed no one not even my boyfriend had ever called me beautiful. My mind is a wonderfully nice place to me. I have never felt beautiful in my life I dress as a boy t-shirt and jeans to cover up my body but I always kept my hair long I haven't cut it for 6 years and now it flows below my waist. "umm thanks Finn but you know if I could I would but I cant you know I cant" I pulled myself up to his door i begin to cry "goodbye Finn" I manage to say "Lauren no wait please don't go" I hear him whisper as I disappear.

**Me: and so that's how Lauren left the Storm Hawks **

**Finn: we all cried. Me the most *Aerrow's snickers in the background* hey Aerrow I'm pretty sure if Piper left us you would cry too. *Aerrow stares wide eyed at Finn* **

**Lauren: *hugs Finn whilst giggling with Piper* thanks man**

**Finn: anytime**

**Piper: read and review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She's Back!

Me: that's right this story is a little odd but you will get use to it... I think...

Aerrow: On with the story

Finns P.O.V

It's been so quiet and lonely without Lauren, damn her reality I want her to be here with me. I heard Piper squeal with delight in the distance. I don't care I'm too miserable to care. Then there was a knock on my door. I grunt so they know they can enter, it's probably just Junko. "Hey there handsome.

Laurens P.O.V

It's done no more reality, just nothing. Finn here I come. When I arrived back on the condor Piper squealed with delight. Aerrow and Radarr hugged, stork nodded then left muttering something insanity roaches or something, and Junko cried with happiness. I noticed my boof head blonde best friend was nowhere to be seen. "hey where's Finn Lake?" (his nickname which strangely became my sister's nickname) "his room" piper answered. I run to it, knock the door I hear him grunt as a come in. I enter he doesn't look up "hey there handsome". He jumps up shocked etched all over his features. "Lauren? Is that really you? Or am I hallucinating?" he walks cautiously over to me. "the one and only" he pulled me into a deep strong hug, that rivalled Junko's. "please don't ever leave again not unless you really have to" "ok Finn I wont" he drops me, we lie down on his bed and talk about everything. "hey Lauren what made you come back?" he looks innocently up at me. "well let's just say things in reality got much worse, can we leave at that I don't want to talk about it." I say as I blink back tears. "yeah sure, but one more question?" I nod "do you err... still have a boyfriend?" I shake my head. "good cause then I wouldn't be allowed to do this" as he says that his hands cup my face and he presses his lips against mine. Then the door burst open to reveal a worried looking Aerrow...

Me: yerp it got weirder. *turns to look at the storm hawks*

Piper and Aerrow shared the same look of disgust, Finn was blushing Junko was crying, stork had disappeared and radarr was snoring...

Piper: ewww no please tell me you didn't really kiss Finn

Lauren: *looks down at the ground blushing*

Aerrow: eww Lauren that's sick

Me: *steps into defend Lauren* hey this couldve been worse i was going to put Piper with Finn and you with Lauren, would that be better?

Piper: oh you kissed Finn how sweet *elbows Aerrow in the ribs*

Aerrow: yeah way to go

Finn: what so wrong about Lauren kissing the Finnster?

Everyone: *rolls their eyes*

Aerrow and Piper: read and review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: piper's dilemma

Me: I have to stop writing

Finn: *gasps* what? Why?

Me: I'm busting

Finn: you're not busting Kendal what are you talking about?

Me: *rolls eyes* I need to go to the bathroom, you twit

Finn: *chuckles* you're such a girly girl Kendal

Me: *winks* be right back

*enters room next day*

Finn: Kendal what took so bloody long?

Me: I fell asleep

Finn: on the toilet?

Me: *roll s eyes* yes Finn on the toilet, gosh you're an idiot.

Junko: on with the story

Lauren's P.O.V

"What's wrong Aerrow?" I ask he shrugs "Piper won't let me in her room. She won't even come out so I figured I'd send in a girl, no Finn that doesn't mean you" I giggle "ok I'll be right back". I knock on her door, "go away Aerrow!'' "Err... piper its Lauren not Aerrow I swearsies" I hear her bed springs squeak as she got up off her bed to open the door. She gestures for me to come once I am fully in the room she shuts the door and locks it. "Piper what's going on? Aerrow 's worried and now so am I" "please don't tell anyone this but I got my err periods for the first time today if you know what I mean right?'' she asked I nodded, got up and hugged her "aww Piper it's alright, have you got any you know supplies for it or are you completely unprepared?" "unprepared" I nod "ok well I have a spare in my pocket go have a shower and I'll leave it on your basin, I'll go wash your clothes and sheets then we will go to the nearest supermarket and buy you what you need got that?" she looks at the ceiling and lists out loud "I shower change etcetera why you wash stuff?" I nod I push her towards our bathroom. Whilst she showers I go to the laundry room and begin to mix my famous washing detergent mix. I knocked on her door she unlocked it for me and dragged me in "I have decided Lauren that we shall have a girl's day out at Terra Outlet which means shopping ok?" I nod "so what shall we wear?" I shrugged I as so use to hiding my figure, piper should have some fun going through what she's going through and not wanting to make her angry (we've all seen her angry). "well we will both wear dresses" I cringe "oh come on it won't be that bad, and Finn will stare" I nod "fine" she pulls out a knee length white dress hands it to me then returned to her closet and pulled out a knee length black dress. She then slips on a pair of sandals "hey Lauren what size are you?" "A ten" "you're going to have to wear your sneakers" I shrug "no biggy". We pulled our hair out of the usual up do, my blonde hair curled slightly and flowed down to below my waist, Piper's hair curled and fell to just beneath her shoulders. We headed towards the hangar bay jumped on our rides were just about to take off when suddenly 2 boys appeared in front of us. Finn in front of my skimmer and Aerrow in front of Piper's heliscooter. "And where are you two going?" Aerrow asked. Piper squirmed in her seat she didn't want to tell him "I need to err... get some girl stuff from Terra Outlet" they looked at me piper smiled in relief, "oh ok be back by 7 ok?'' we nod. Finn got out of my way pretty quickly where as Aerrow hesitantly got out of piper's. I salute to them both with my 'famous goodbye' where I salute then say "yes sir state of the art" Finn knows why I do it but Aerrow just rolled his eyes. Then we take off...

Me: there you go chapter 4

Piper: Aerrow isn't going to read this right because I still haven't told him

Me: no I won't let him read this one or Finn

Piper: *sighs in relief* thanks Kendal

Me: sorry to everyone who finds this chapter a little gross but it was my only reason behind Piper's mood

Finn and Aerrow: *in background* yay! Chapter 4 is up

Piper: *shifts nervously* upload hurry

Me: read n review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Terra Outlet**

**Piper: whoa that was so close Kendal how about you don't write any more about my embarrassing secrets ok?**

**Me: oh alright deal.**

**Piper: how classic was Finns face when he saw you in that dress **

**Me and Piper: *break into a fit of giggles***

**Piper: anyway on with the story**

Piper and I landed on Terra Outlet found a parking space (we parked our rides together in the same space) I dragged her straight to the grocery store, straight to the isle she needed. She took forever, she's so indecisive. I've never known someone to go through so little brands but take so much time. In the end I gave up, picked up the brand I always get and shoved her out the door. I wanted to go straight back to the condor but no Piper wanted to drag me around to buy some nice new clothes and shoes that weren't sneakers. By the time we got back we still had to wait for tea, thankfully Piper said she would cook. We all couldn't handle Junko's cooking or Finns burnt toast anymore. Whilst Piper went off to her room, I went off to find Aerrow and Finn so they would know that we were back. I found them in front of the TV watching an old episode of Futurama (dorks). They looked at me when I entered. Aerrow was first to speak "where's Piper? Is she alright?" "Calm down Aerrow she's fine she's just getting ready to make dinner" with that he ran off to find her. Finn looked at me and rolled his eyes at his worry freak Sky Knight. We sat there and talked for a while, and then Piper called us for tea. I sat next to Piper, Aerrow on her other side. And Finn, Junko, Radarr and Stork opposite us. After dinner Finn and I did the washing up. When we were halfway through them we heard Piper scream "GET OUT YOU IMBECILES!" Finn and I dropped what we were doing and ran. We got there just in time to see Piper throw her desk lamp at Radarr and the book she was reading at Aerrow. Aerrow and Radarr we out of there faster than you could say Atmos. Aerrow stopped when he noticed us standing there in complete astonishment. Finn fell on the ground laughing "Aerrow what the hell did you do?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Err"...

**Me: there you go, I have finally finished chapter 5!**

**Finn: took ya long enough**

**Me: shut it Finn**

**Finn: *shrinks back in fear* OK!**

**Me: *grins evilly* good**

**Finn: *stutters* r-read a-and r-re-review p-please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Aerrow's Girlfriend?**

**Me: my friend AerrowsGirl001 has helped out a lot with this chapter. Thanks for lending me Becka :)**

**AerrowsGirl001: anytime now shut up and write it.**

**Me: ok**

"Holy shit Aerrow what did you do?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "err... I kind of broke up with her" he says quietly "WHAT? Why?" I asked wide eyed, Finn stopped laughing and listened intently "well I err... I met someone else" now my face mirrored Finn's "what do you mean someone else?" he went into his room and came out tugging a girl with brown hair and purple streaks, wearing a purple t-shirt and black jean and high-top skate shoes. She smiled shyly at me a blush staining her cheeks. "Lauren, Finn this is Becka, beck this is Finn and his girlfriend Lauren" we smile "wait how did you know we are together?" Finn asked, Aerrow rolled his eyes "remember I caught you two making out" I blush I remember that, Finns face goes blank I count down "3...2...1..." his eyes go wide and a big goofy grin spreads across his face "oh yeah I remember that". We all roll our eyes including Becka. "Anyway, Lauren I was wondering if Becka could stay in your room until Piper calms down?'' I nod "sure thing, come with me" I say as I take Becka's hand and drag her towards my room. "So here it is, sorry about all the purple this room was originally meant for Starling, and Finn is too lazy to help me paint the other spare room." She shakes her head "nah purples my favourite colour" we sat down on the bed "so how did you meet Aerrow?" well we first met when he and Piper came to Terra Charmz looking for some kind of rare crystal. This was before he told me he and Piper were dating. Then he just kept coming back to talk to me, the yesterday he told me he wanted to be with me and I agreed but I kind of told him he had to not be with Piper before I fully agree. I had naturally fallen for him but I couldn't stand being the 'other' girl, then he brought me back here and told me to wait in his room whilst he talked to Piper" "Aerrow you sly dog" I whispered under my breath. Then she looked at me "so how did you and Finn become a thing?" I blush this time "well after I arrived in Atmos he became my best friend 2 years ago, then two months ago he told me he wanted to be more, I did too but I had to go back to reality and get rid of my asshole boyfriend I had there, *she looked at me weirdly* Ask Aerrow he can explain it all, then I came back a few days ago freshly single and told him I wanted what he wanted, then Aerrow caught us making out so now I guess were official seeing as one person other than us know." She nodded. We grinned at each other and set off to find Aerrow. We found him, boy did we find him. Found him cowering in a corner beneath the icy glare of Piper's whilst she screamed her nut off at him "whoa! Piper calm down" I went to grab her wrist and pull her away before she did damage to the sky knight, but then her anger turned towards me "SHUT IT LAUREN! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND YOU HAVE BEEN MY FIRST BEST FRIEND SINCE THAT LARK/CYCLONIS SITIUATION AND YOU BLEW IT ALL BACK IN MY FACE!" she spat at me "Whoa! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" I spat back at her. She crossed her arms popped her hip out to the side and took a deep breath, oh boy I was in for it. "YOU TRAITORED ME FOR AERROW AND... AND HER! YOU BROUGHT YOURSELF HERE FOR ME! NOT THEM". Oh great now she's pushed it "FIRST OF ALL PIPER, I BROUGHT MYSELF HERE FOR MY NOW BOYFRIEND SLASH BEST FRIEND FINN, YOU GUYS WERE JUST A BONUS. SECONDLY I BORUGHT MYSELF HERE TO ESCAPE THIS SORT OF CRAP IN REALITY. THIRDLY I HELPED YOU THROUGH YOUR DILEMMA AND I STILL HAVENT TOLD FINN OR AERROW WHAT IT WAS. I COULDVE BUT I JUST WONT. AND FOURTHLY AERROW TOLD ME TO SHOW BECKA AROUND MAKE HER WELCOME BECAUSE YOU'RE DOING SUCH A POOR JOB AT IT. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A STORM HAWK BUT YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE ONE!" I screamed back Finn must've come in at the sound of his name being mentioned, and I'm guessing Junko followed. By this time Piper and I were both crying Finn stepped in picked me up and carried me off. Aerrow and Becka left, leaving poor Junko to deal with the emotional Piper. Finn carried me to his room where he placed me on his bed and gave me a long hug, until I had stopped crying. He gave me a quick kiss and said "I'm going to go get your stuff you can stay in here for a while, don't worry Lauren she'll come around you girls are tight, and I'll be right back" I nod weakly. "Finn wait!" I say he comes back I get up, throw my arms around his neck and place my lips against his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I felt him smile against my lips, and I smile too. When we broke apart I looked him in the eyes and said "I love you Finn" he smiled leant in placed a quick kiss to my cheek and replied "I love you too Lauren", with that he walks out of the room.

**Me: there you go my worst day in my Atmos life**

**Piper: mine too.**

***awkward silence follows***

**Finn: Anywhooo... Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Piper comes round :)**

**Me: alrighty guys I'm back. Hopefully this story is still going ok if not please let me know. :) **

**Finn: ergh just write the damn story would ya sheesh**

**Me: calm it Finn I'm just about to**

**Finn: good**

**Me *rolls eyes***

So it's been 2 weeks since my fight with Piper, I miss her dearly. I also have a surprise for her, a new guy who will love her more than Aerrow could. I hope she won't mind. Finn and I sat in his room talking about the plan to get my friend and Piper together. "Here's an idea just go talk to her, apologise even though she started it believe me I know how to bring Piper round". I nod "ok I like the sound of that but when do I mention umm him?" Finn shrugs "don't know just go and talk to her first ok?" I give him a quick hug and run towards Pipers room. I knock quietly she opens the door "what the hell do you want?" I shrink back a little "hi Piper I came to talk to you can I come in please?" she looks around the corridor as if expecting someone to jump out "Becka isn't with me" she nods and moves aside to let me in. I sit on her swivel chair and she sits on her bed "start talking" I take a deep breath "I'm so sorry Piper no truly I am Aerrow sprung it on me just as much as he sprung it on you, I'm sorry about what I said. It was mean and unnecessary I'm so very sorry I will do anything to make it up to you, anything?" I look at her the tears streaming down my face she stands up walks over to me motions for me to stand too she hugs me I hug her back and smile "I'm sorry too Lauren you don't have to do anything to make up for it or wait there is one thing" she smiles at me "anything" you have to cook for the next 4 nights" I nod "sure thing" we smile at each other and head out the door. Finn saw us walking into the kitchen he came in "so you two have made up than?" he asks we both nod. "I need to speak with Lauren alone for a second piper if that's ok?" she nods and heads out the door. "Go back and get him and bring him here now is the perfect time to introduce them." I nod "I'll see you in a bit Finn" as I went to leave "wait Lauren!" I stop turn around and he pulls me in for a kiss. When we break apart I say "I have to go now ok I'll be right back" he nods.

"Oi Finn I'm back!" I yell as I walk down the corridor. Finn comes bounding towards me and nearly bowled me over when he hugged me. "Where is this guy then?" I intertwine our fingers and drag him towards my room. "Finn this is Kodei, Kodei this is my err boyfriend Finn" they shook hands wow how awkward. "Ok Kendal... oh I mean Lauren why did you bring me her? I only agreed cause you my best friend" Finn looked at me I looked at Finn "well Finn and I have a sort of dilemma I guess you could call it" Finn broke in now "what she means is Aerrow just broke Pipers heart into smithereens and there's a ball coming up and Aerrow is taking his new girlfriend Becka and I will of course be escorting the lovely Lauren here but we kind of need you to" Kodei interrupted this time "you need me to take her so you can all go?" we nod "ok Ken.. I mean Lauren sorry I'm so used to calling you Kendal take me to her" I smile lead them both to where I told Piper to wait she was sitting at the dining room table sketching in her art book and looked up when we entered. She looked a bit surprised when she saw we had a guest she stood up and walked over to us "so Lauren who is this?" she asked at me immediately suspicious "well you know that guy I always used to talk about from reality? Yeah I kind of brought him here so you could meet him" she looked Kodei up and down then she smiled "so this is the famous Kodei your besteresteresterest friend from reality?" I nod he smiles "the one and only I'm guessing you must be the wonderful Piper she talks to me about" she blushes. Finn nods at me and we go to leave "well I guess we'll just leave you two to get acquainted" Finn and I head for the door "hold it Lauren may we have a girl meeting in the kitchen please" I nod as she drags me off. "Why hell did you bring him here?" "Well you see Piper you know about the ball right? Yeah well I wanted you to come and Kodei agreed he would come here to escort you" her face goes from furious to happy in no time flat "that's sweet of you Lauren thank you so much" we start to head back out "hey piper" she turns around "mmhmm" I rub my arm nervously "will you please help me out with Becka you don't have to speak to him ever again I just need you to help me make her feel welcome just a little more please?" she thinks about it than hesitantly nods "fine but you can't tell him that ok" I nod and do my famous salute then we enter the dining room. Finn and Kodei seemed to be chatting to one another about something Finn looked up when we walked in smiled at me I gave him the same salute he hugged me "knew you could do it" he whispered in my ear. 'hey Finn want to help e with dinner?" I ask he nods as we walk towards the kitchen I heard Piper mutter "oh boy" I smile to myself. This was going to be one epic, exhausting time in my world...

**Me: yay! I think... for anyone who is wondering, Kodei is real and he really is my best friend. I didn't change his name because he's just Kodei I guess**

**Kodei: yeah thanks Kendal, I'm still not use to having to call you Lauren ayy**

**Me: *smiles* anywhoo thanks again to AerrowsGIrl001 for letting me use her OC Becka :)**

**Finn: read and review please **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: the snogging scale is introduced**

**Disclaimer I do not own the idea of a snogging scale that belongs to the awesome author Louise Rennison author of the Angus, things and full-frontal snogging series.**

**Me: ok so I have been reading the series for a while now and I thought hmm I might add the snogging scale into the story. I may have adjusted it a bit but oh well :)**

**Piper: ok get on with it**

**Becka: yeah jeez**

_A few days before the ball_

Laurens P.O.V

Piper, Becka and I sat on Pipers bed talking and gossiping. If piper was still mad at Becka she was doing a great job at hiding it from her. We being the 17 year old girls that we are were talking about our boyfriends. (Piper and Kodei have started dating). "Hey Lauren has Finn even taken you out on a proper date yet?" Piper asked me I shook my head "no we haven't had the chance between me going back to reality and the drama you two caused us we never got the chance." They both smiled at me "well Kodei has only been here for a week and he has already taken me on 3 dates, and Becka and Aerrow are like never around due to him taking her on dates." I shrugged "so what if Kodei and Aerrow are those kind of boys have you snogged any of them yet?" they blushed now ha-ha knew it. Piper bravely confessed now "well yes Kodei and I kissed on the first date and then just about every time we are alone together since "she blushed a lot darker this time. Then we both looked up expectantly at Becka who cringed away just a little bit. "fine ok yes we have like nearly all the time sorry Piper I didn't want to tell you but you both did kind of pressure me into it". I looked at Piper she just smiled and said "oh don't worry about it Kodei is a way better kisser than Aerrow ever could be" we laughed at this and in my head I let out a sigh of relief to know we could all get along now. Then an idea struck me "Oi I've had a brain snap!" I said they both payed attention to me now "well back in reality I read this series called "Angus thongs and full-frontal snogging and it goes from there. But in it the main characters make a Snogging Scale and I'm thinking we too create one based off their ideas and we will just add our own, you all in?" they considered this for a bit then Piper said "I'm in are you Becka?" "Of course I am" so I grabbed a pen and some paper and titled

The Storm Hawks Girls: Snogging Scale

1. Holding hands

2. Arm around

3. Goodnight kiss

4. Kiss lasting over 2-3 minutes without breath

5. Open mouth kissing

6. Tongues

7. Upper body fondling – out doors

8. Upper body fondling – in doors

9. below the waist activity

10. All the way

After we had all of that down we all decided to confess accordingly to the scale, Becka was first "well Aerrow and I have been to 6 but I think we got up to 8 unless you believe his it was an accident excuse but I don't" she blushes alright Pipers go "well err Kodei and I have gotten, now please oh please don't freak out I know I've only been with him for a couple of days officially, well we, we have kind of gotten up to umm 9" she cringes away. HAHA that's funny to me because even though Kodei and I are best friends he tried to have that way with me. Becka looks a little stunned but me well I'm a whole other story "Piper I don't know what to say I'm not judging you no way I set you two up but I'm a little surprised because you told me how much Aerrow wanted to do that but you wouldn't let him and now Kodei comes along and you just don't care anymore" she blushes but Becka has her back "ok Lauren how far have you and Finn gone?" oh poo I forgot I had to tell them umm oh god should I tell them the truth ah well may as well "well don't judge but Finn and I have err visited number 10 a fair bit in the last few months" ok my turn to cringe away as their jaws drop "wait you've gone all the way but he still hasn't taken you on a proper date? He needs to be talked to" Piper says Becka nods in agreement. "no wait please don't tell him I told you he wanted me to keep it secret but you two are so persuasive that I couldn't lie to you" I begged of them. The both just said "yes sir state of the art" and saluted me. I smiled goodo when they do that to me I know they swear on everything that matters to them. Our little meeting broke up about an hour later. Finn was just heading past Pipers room as we were coming out "hey Lauren" he said and winked at me. Gosh he's such a flirt "err hi Finn" I turn to see Becka and Piper both sharing the same look of why would you bother with the moron. I rolled my eyes at them took Finns hand and set off towards his bedroom. "err Lauren what's wrong?" he asked "we need to talk" I stated "yeah ok" he went in and sat on his bed I closed the door and sat next to him "Finn?" he looked up at me "mmm" he replied "will you take me on a proper date? Please?" he stares at me for a little while a bit shocked but then his face split into my favourite grin "of course you pick when and where and I'll pay" he said "yay! Thanks Finn" I got up to leave but he cleared his throat "uhh Lauren I think you're forgetting something" I looked at him he stood up walked over to me "my good night kiss" he whispered in my ear I smiled nah duh Lauren. I wound my arms around his neck and his wrapped around my waist I kissed him as passionately as I could manage in my tired state. When we broke apart I just couldn't let go of him, I didn't want to. He picked me up and carried me to my room where he laid me down beneath my covers gave me another swift kiss "good night Lauren I love you" he said as he walked out "I love you too Finn" .he closed the door behind him and I was instantly asleep...

**Me: I hope that one turned out ok just so everyone knows Piper, Becka, Lauren, Finn and Aerrow are all 17 **

**Piper: yerp I think they got that**

**Me: I was just making sure**

**Kodei: *places his hand over Pipers mouth before she could retaliate* read and review please**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Getting ready for the ball

Me: Just wanted to say thanks to Illusions of space, Gryffin201, Aerrowsgirl001 and SassyGirl104 for reviewing you guys are AWESOME!

Piper: Kendal get on with it this one is very exciting!

Me: calm down piper don't rush me

Lauren's P.O.V

It's the day of the big ball thing. There's a lot of excitement in the air. Piper and Becka are quite literally in hysterics worrying about what they should do with their hair and what not. Me I'm as calm as a calm thing on calm tablets in calm city. Finn took me out on our very first date last night; it's not really worth talking about. I walked towards Pipers bedroom to see if she was still having a ditherspaz to my surprise she wasn't and Becka wasn't either. Thank god I was pretty close to hitting the both of them. I went in and sat on the bed. I'm still not sure what happened but all I know is I was attacked "Lauren tell us everything" "yeah Lauren tell, tell, tell!" they both started yelling at me. "Whoa guys calm down" they both calmed "so how was it?" piper asked "well if you must know" "ooh yes Lauren we must!" Becka added in "well we didn't leave the condor entirely we had a picnic on top of the condor it was amazing, we ate KFC *Piper rolls her eyes at this* and then we just talked and listened to music" I said with a shrug. They were both nodding then Becka blurted out "you went to number 10 again didn't you?" (A/N see chapter 8 if you don't understand what number 10 is) I blushed Piper stared at me in awe "no of course we didn't" I said a little too forcefully. Whoops now they know for sure. "Jeez Lauren you two just can't keep your hands off each other can you" piper said I laughed and shrugged "I guess not so you guys ready for tonight?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I want you two to go and get your dresses and bring them in here so we can get ready together" Piper ordered of us. I rubbed my arm "err... dresses?" they both looked at me in bewilderment the Becka placed her hands on my shoulders and began to shake me "yes dresses please tell us you have a dress for tonight" I was in shock "err.. I have a dress for tonight?" I said now Piper was in frenzy "Lauren you're supposed to have got a dress already!" "Well I kinda don't" I said. Becka and Piper grab an arm each and drag me out the door, down the corridor and to the hanger bay. Aerrow, Finn and Kodei were all there. Aerrow must've been showing Kodei the Skimmers. They looked up as we charged in; well they charged I was dragged. "Oi! Where do you think you lot are going?" Finn asked, we stopped and looked at the boys all staring at us "We have to go find Lauren a dress for tonight." Kodei spoke this time "jeez ken-Lauren you're more disorganized here then you are in the real world. But I thought you would've learnt after last year's incident to always have a dress ready before the actual day" I blush and cringe this time, he will never let me live that down. "What do you mean Kodei?" asked Finn. Kodei smiles at me "well last year in reality we were in year 10 at high school and we had our year 10 formal coming up and all of the girls already had their dresses, but when I went to pick Lauren up bahaha let's just say she wasn't nearly as ready as she made herself out to be." I go loose of their grip by now and marched over to Kodei and punched him in the arm. Finn grabbed me and pulled me away keeping his arms firmly around me. "Again what do you mean not ready?" Aerrow asked this time. No Kodei please don't please don't, I begged in my head. "Well when I turned up she was just lazing around in her pj's and when I asked her why she wasn't in her dress she asked me what dress? So I told her that she needed a dress to go to the formal in and she had quite a ditherspaz over that. She hit me then said why didn't you tell me I needed a dress? I being me thought she already knew. So her year 10 formal dress was a sky blue sheet she had transformed into a formal dress, herself. Bahahahaha it's still the funniest thing she has ever done, oh except for walking into the door she closed and poking her tongue out at me though the phone and when she OW!" I had got free of Finns grip and had punched him even harder in the stomach. Then walked over to the girls who were laughing and said "come on lets go get this dress before he recovers, oh and Finn I'm borrowing your skimmer seeing as Junko is still trying to fix mine "he nodded we took off. By the time we had reached Terra Outlet Piper was panicking because we only have 6 hours to get ready. I only need half an hour. Well we found my dress pretty quickly. Only cause I knew which shop to go into. It was just a simple dress shop but in it were the most amazing dresses; this shop got all of the dresses Taylor swift would wear. And I had one in mind. I picked it out tried it on bought it then we headed back. When we got back the boys were still in the hanger. I walked past them glaring at Kodei, stopped to give Finn a quick kiss on the cheek (while still glaring daggers at Kodei) and walked away toward Pipers room. When all of us girls we in we placed our dresses across Pipers bed studying all of them. Mine was exactly like Taylor Swifts in the film clip for our song (A/N all the dresses are linked up to my deviant art profile) Beckas was knee length and white, and Piper's was floor length and orange. "Alright so how are we going to do our hair?" Piper asked. Great I'm in for a long afternoon, I wonder if I can sneak a visit to Finn. Piper must've seen the look on my face because she ran to the door locked it then put the key in her bra. Nope now I am stuck...

Me: ok so that's basically just explaining how dumb I can be and how much I hate being so girly

Piper: yes but you do love that dress

Me: I sure do oh and no that part about me and the year 10 formal fandango isn't true but all the rest is

Becka: Read and Review :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Ball**

**Me: no really this time it really is about the ball**

**Finn: *grins* yeah and you aka Lauren look really hot in that dress **

**Me: *blushes* thanks Finn**

**Finn: no problem **

**Kodei: ok if you two are done being lovey dovey can you start the chapter please?**

**Me: oh yeah sorry**

**Lauren's P.O.V **

Ok so now that I have gone through the torture of hair doing. It was time to put the dresses on. I couldn't believe how much I loved my dress. I couldn't help but play around with it, and at one stage I did break into song and yes the song was Our Song but I couldn't help it. Anyway my hair is just out and lightly curled, piper's was up in a loose bun and Becka's was braided into a loose side plait. When we finally had everything done we went to wait into the hanger waiting in the boys. When they entered I nearly fell over (which is odd because I was wearing flats) but Finn just looked so hot in his suit. He looked me up and down and grinned. I blushed and found my feet more interesting than usual.

"Aww Laurens gone all shy in her dress" I bit my lip and mumbled

"Shut up Kodei" he just shrugged and walked over to Piper and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So shall we go?" Aerrow asked we all mumbled our agreement. By the time we all arrived all the other guests had all gone inside. Finn and I danced the entire night; he liked to play around with the skirt of my dress.

"Hey Lauren why this dress?" he asked after a while

"Well umm to tell you the truth I have loved it ever since the first time I saw Taylor Swift swish around in front of the camera in it. Singing Our Song and I have always wanted to own it myself. Do you like it?" he kissed me

When we broke apart he said "you look totally hot in it and what about me, I mean I'm hot and everything but do I look even hotter in a suit?" I giggled at his confidence

"Yes Finn you look very hot in your suit" he kissed my cheek, I leant in and whispered in his ear "but even hotter without it"

I pulled back and winked at him. We kissed more passionately this time. We pulled away reluctantly when we heard Aerrow clear his throat and Becka giggle. I Blushed Becka grabbed my hand "come see this" she whispered as we left Finn and Aerrow there to be guys. She dragged me out onto one of the balconies and pointed to the one next to the one we were standing on. I couldn't help but let out a gasp for there was Piper and Korea they were practically doing number 10 just clothed or well that's what it looked to Becka and I. We cracked up laughing, they jumped up quicker than you could say 'spug' (A/N Spug is a word a friend and I made up). Piper realizing who the laughter belonged to poked her tongue out at us and stormed away dragging Kodei by the hand.

We walked back inside to where we had left Aerrow and Finn. They looked at us curiously then shrugged it off. I don't think they really want to know. We got back to the condor at 4 in the morning. Aerrow had to carry Becka because she had fallen asleep and I made Finn carry me because my feet hurt. We had lost Piper and Kodei after the balcony incident. Whoa I think I drank a bit too much as well. (We are old enough to drink too).

**Me: ok so not a very exciting chapter but I'm kind of having a sucky time at the moment so its sucks.**

**Finn: *puts an arm around me* it's ok Kendal**

**Kodei: yeah don't sweat it I have it under control.**

**Me: thanks guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: after the ball**

**Me: so I have decided I am going to try not to let the drama in my life affect my stories. So umm sorry for writing the songfic you were my everything. I was a bit depressed but I think I am alright now. In My World any way as long as I have Finn in my imagination and Kodei in reality I will live.**

**Finn: ok Kendal enough just write the story**

**Me: *nods* sorry **

Laurens P.O.V

Whoa ok hectic night last night. My head is pounding, oh god I don't feel well. I run to the bathroom just in time. Wow I must of drank a lot last night because I never get this sick. Piper came into the bathroom after half an hour of me puking my guts up.

"Oh Lauren you don't look too good" I rolled my eyes

"oh nah shit Einstein I'm puking my freaking' guts up" I said she smiled

"Yerp you definitely are sicker than ever, you would never snap at me if you were healthy" she stated. I was about to respond but my body stopped me. "I'll be right back" I nod. She came back 10 minutes later with a cup of water and some panadol.

"Piper... I ... can't... take tablets" i managed to rasp out.

"Oh don't be such a baby take the pills Lauren" I was once again about to protest but she shoved the pills in my mouth and I skulled the water down. Erlacky pongos I hate taking panadol it makes me want to chuck up. Not that I wasn't already doing that.

"Hey Lauren I'm going to go get Finn to carry you to bed so you can sleep" piper informed me as she left. About 2 minutes later a distraught Finn came racing into the bathroom, gathered me in his arms and carried me to my bedroom. Piper and Kodei following close behind. I could hear Kodei saying to Piper.

"Lauren isn't hung over we've drank more than that before and she's never been this bad I think she's really sick not hung over" he informed her. I smiled man Kodei and I had some wild party's ha-ha good times.

"So if she's not hung over what's wrong with her?" Finn asked worriedly.

I could practically hear their shrugs. Finn placed me in my bed with a bucket next to my head just in case. I smiled weakly at the three of them Finn kissed me on the cheek. Piper gave me a quick hug and Kodei famously saluted me.

"Just txt me if you need anything ok" piper said (A/N yes in my version they have mobiles) with that all three of them left me there to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, what is wrong with me. My stomach grumbled oh odd bodkins I'm starving. I grabbed my phone

Piper,

Need food. Might die without it, a bacon sandwich sounds marvellous.

Pleasies and fank you's all around

Lauren xox

Happy with my marvellous text I decided I would take a nap, before my best gal pal or awesome boyfriend turned up with my food...

"Lauren... hey Lauren wake up" I jumped in surprise, whoa why is Aerrow here; I wanted Finn to bring me my food.

"Aerrow? Where is Finn?" I asked I tried to sit up but Aerrow pushed me back down.

"Lauren he's fine his in the shower he's been in there for the past half hour, Piper left her phone on the counter and I heard it go off, I saw your name and read it. I'm not a very good cook, but I can make a mean bacon sanga" he said. I rolled my eyes at the last part; he tried to fake an Aussie accent

"Ha-ha Aerrow that accent failed so badly" I giggled, he smiled placed the plate in front of.

"Now before I go does Princess Lauren need anything else?" he asked. I smiled

"Umm... a drink of solo might help wash down you err... mean bacon sanga, please" I asked. He smiled

"The accent works so much better when you do it, and yes I will go find you some solo" he said

"Aerrow the accent only works for me because I AM Australian" I said. He left the room with a grin on his face. He returned 3 minutes later carrying a glass and a bottle of solo. My grin felt as though my face had ripped apart.

"Whoa I didn't know solo was that exciting" he exclaimed, he pored me a drink. "You know the drill text piper if you need anything one of us with come" he said I nodded. Finally some peace and quiet. Or so I thought...

**Me: yeah sorry about the chapter being short and what not but still having issues. I need ideas for this story so pleases PM me if you have any ideas**

**Piper: wow it's been a while since I was included in this part it feels good to be back.**

**Me: *smiles at her with tears in my eyes* Piper you my only gal pal now well not including Becka just thought I would let you know. Even if you're not real.**

**Piper: *stands up and hugs me* aww Kendal, Kodei will sort it out**

**Finn: *barges in* OI Piper! What did you do to her?**

**Piper: nothing she's just upset**

**Finn: oh ok read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: diagnosis**

**Me: ok I'm back updating might take longer for a while as school returns today and I have a very busy year but I will do my best, promise**

**Piper: yes Kendal we understand now on with the story**

Lauren's P.O.V

It's been 2 weeks since the ball and I'm still sick. It's not fair, Stork can't figure out what's wrong with me neither can Junko, Radarr or Finn. It's not fair Piper is still trying but if I was her I would give up and let me die my horrible death because I am doomed. Whoa I'm so sick I'm starting to sound like Stork.

"Hey Lauren, I think i have a diagnosis" Piper announced as she entered and sat down on the end of my bed.

"Mmm... what is it" I said weakly sitting up to look at her.

She took a deep breath "you have Reality Withdrawal" ok I'm confused and y face must've been portraying that. "Lauren Reality Withdrawal is where you're stuck for too long in your own mind that your actual body is becoming weak. And if you don't cure it you die in your mind"

"What's the cure?" I asked I would do anything.

"A 1 month break from your mind to reality should do it." she said

"But Piper 1 month is a year in my world I cant leave you all for that long what about Finn?" I said panic-stricken

"Lauren it's either a year without us or death" she said. I contemplated this.

"Fine but let me tell Finn" I said she nodded

"I'll go get him" she said as she left. 5 minutes later Finn came bursting through the door.

"Finn we have a diagnosis and a cure but I need to tell you" I said as he sat next to me.

"Ok let me hear it" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Finn... Finn I have Reality Withdrawal and the only cure is a month in reality or else I'll die here and there" I said tears streaming down my face.

"So in order to save yourself you'll have to leave me for a year?" he asked, I nodded. "Lauren why are you crying imagine the times we'll have when you get back, we'll all be 18 by then imagine the possibilities, I promise I'll wait for you to return" I kiss him and he smiles back at me.

"I don't know when Piper is going to force me to go back but I think it might be now" I added quietly as if on cue Piper walked in.

"Lauren its time for you to go" she sniffles I begin to cry too. We hug each other and Finn takes my hand and leads me to the hanger. Arrow, Becka, Radarr, Junko and even Stork have come to say goodbye.

I hug everyone one at a time. Finn was last; I kissed him then buried my head into his chest and cried harder. "Bye guys see you soon." I mumble. Turn around and disappear.

**Me: bahaha you'd never guess what I did first day back**

**Piper: hung out with Kodei?**

**Me: nope well yes but no I drew pictures of you guys in the back of my books **

**Piper: *rolls her eyes* of course**

**Me: anyway this story is now complete but a sequel is well under way :)**

**Read and review please**


End file.
